Question: Compute $\dbinom{8}{4}$.
Answer: \begin{align*}
\dbinom{8}{4} &= \dfrac{8!}{4!4!} \\
&= \dfrac{8\times 7\times 6\times 5}{4\times 3\times 2\times 1} \\
&= \dfrac{8}{4\times 2\times 1}\times 7 \times \dfrac{6}{3} \times 5 \\
&= 1\times 7\times 2\times 5 \\
&= \boxed{70}.
\end{align*}